


your emperor asks for your loyalty

by philindas



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you'd make a very sexy gladiator." Tag to 'A Midwinter Night's Dream'. Roz/Frasier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your emperor asks for your loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the movie 'Gladiator'.

“I cannot believe you went out and bought a gladiator costume,” Roz said as she curled into his side, head on his shoulder and fingers stroking over his abdomen.

“You said- and I quote- I’d make a ‘sexy gladiator’, did you not?” Frasier asked, one hand resting above his head and the other running through the ends of her hair. Roz pushed herself up to look at him, raising an eyebrow as her palm pressed against his chest to keep her upright.

“I wasn’t aware we needed to spice up our sex life,” she answered, gaze drifting to the fake chest plate that rested on the floor, the leather straps undone, one of them dangling half-off of the front from where she’d ripped it.

“I told you it wasn’t about us!” he exclaimed, trying to tug her back down to lie beside him, but she resisted, raising an eyebrow. “It wasn’t!”

“Frasier, you went out and bought a gladiator costume and you called me ‘your lady’ and told me to call you ‘my emperor’ are you really telling me you didn’t buy that costume to spice things up?” Roz asked, and he could hear the amusement behind her half-annoyed question.

“Did you not like it?” he asked, because two could play this game. “I don’t recall you complaining when I-“

“You don’t have to repeat it, I was there,” Roz cut him off, placing a hand over his mouth. She opened her mouth to continue when there was a knock on the door, and they both froze, eyes widening as they looked at each other. Frasier tugged on boxers and his robe, leaving Roz curled up in the sheets to answer the door, eyes widening when he encounters Niles dressed in a pirate’s outfit.

Once he’d settled his brother in on the couch and was sure his father was in his own room, he crawled back into bed with Roz, who was half-asleep when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Do I even want to know?” she murmured as she settled back into him, one hand coming up to cover his on her waist as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” he whispered, tugging the covers up over them once he’d set the alarm. “Go to sleep.”

_*

Niles Crane always got up at the same time (rather appallingly early), so he was awake when he heard the soft footsteps moving past the sofa. Not moving, he waited until he heard the door open to risk turning his head, eyes widening at who he saw leaving.

Frasier had a _lot_ of explaining to do.


End file.
